User talk:BeastLink
Yo Dream its Divine. Yeah, I'll take a lot at your decks bro. Give me a few days if you can please I have a lot going on and i'm trying to get everything done. I will look at your decks though. When you get a chance come by my chat for real time help man. the link is on my user page. --TheDivineDuelist 16:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your comments on my decks. Now, it is time to help you. Add 2 Book of Moons to your blackwings pull out Ultimate Offering you don't need it with the swarming power of the deck, and you can also pull Raptor Wing Strike there is no sense in giving up your supplies to pay the cost for it's minimal effect they swarm so easily it isn't hard to get the BW that you need. I hope I helped you out and I have to go to work but we will be able to chat soon. Duelist33(My Talk) 17:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I looked at your decks, and they are very good, with what you have. I'm not all that great when it comes to helping BWs and Aliens, but I guess I can help with Morphtronics. Runer5h is a friend from when I started at the wikia, and he pointed out Armed Changer to me which improved the deck highly with Power Tool's sky rocketing attack. Recycle Morphtronics, and have a boosted PTD. Sup bro, thanks for taking a look at my page, but next time, leave a signature so i can link back to your page and start a new chat. Thanks again.--BeastLink 01:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sup Nah, I'm not Thomas. I did utilize his build for a couple ideas, though. The beast deck that I was referring to is my Moja Drain. You'd be surprised in what they can face down. With the right build, they can easily render Twilight obsolete (Hopeless/Disaster Dragon are a bit more difficult to overcome) and could be a good match for Gravekeeper's. As for your decks, I really don't have anything to point out. They're good enough. --Tantara (talk) 01:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) * The deck is extremely fun to duel with, as well. There's an online program for dueling called YVD (yugioh virtual desktop/dueling), it allows you to build decks with any cards and duel with the decks you create online. There is a community of skilled duelists on there, as well. I use it for testing all of the decks I create for Decks for Free!. Go to xerocreative.com to download it (it's free), and go to scrollrack.com to get the images for it as they don't come on the program.--Tantara (talk) 02:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) * Would you mind typing four tildes when you post something? Anyways, create a deck by searching cards in the search bar and clicking "Add to Deck". After you've build the deck, make sure to save, click on chat. You'll need to register, can't remember how to do that, just click in some stuff like /Nick DESIRED NICK, /msg nickserv register, etc. You'll get it eventually. After that, go onto the chat and just ask if anyone'd like to duel. Tell them that you're new and they'll explain what to do from there. Actually, if you manage to get registered, tell me on my talk and I'll help you from there. -- 23:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry, forgot to sign in, that was me. --Tantara (talk) 00:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) HEy Hey thanks for looking at my decks, you like them? do you have msn we can duel some time over that. Im still doing some work on my decks. Hit me up if you ever want to duel. peace--Remytheguitarhero 04:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Remytheguitarhero NYKid Thanks for looking at my page. I havent updated the decks yet and they are all theoretical besides the BW but i dont have 2 vayus. I have switched to a Zombiecharge deck i am using. I am also trying out a Dad Gadget deck that uses some ls and zombies with low level DARKs that have great effects with discard costs to sync and devastate my opponent with the effects. Because of some milling from some ls, this is a little like a teleDAD you can say. I am also using Zombie maser and a lumina because of the gadgets. Havent tested it out yet. You can help me test it out if you wish. I wish i had that Koa Ki deck cause it is awesome. I dont have Maximus or Ghoulungulate which is why i cant really use it. I havent updated it with Urknight or sandman yet cause i might just use Sandman, Guardian, Rock, Urknight and crusader instead of some others if i have room cause that would make this so much more stable. Maybe 2 Dragos as well Im still working on this idea though. RFG is cool but idk about the consistency. For my glad deck, I dont have Laquiri or a 3rd test tiger as well as no rescue cat and only 1 Ancient forest so i really only need a couple of cards left. Im looking at different decks right now cause i want to try and make a deck that is different and more but just as fast as others. We can still duel though. Just add me on MSN and we can duel. We just set up our fields and duel like normal, we just tell the other what we are doing and tell them what we mill, goes to the grave and all that. Hit me up if you still want to duel. I am also on Decks for Free! so if you need help with your deck hit me up there cause then it is easier for me and i look like i am active;) NYKid8295 17:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Your advice that will make things easier, but what could I use to stop icarus and war chariot. I just got word from my friend that one of the coolest guys you could know is going to be at the tournament I go to every week on friday(the day before regionals) and he makes the BEST trades so I can get the cards I need from him once I know what to get. So help me out. :* Yo, nice to hit me up, but i can't return any messages to you if you don't sign your posts >=T so don't forget next time.--BeastLink 03:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) My bad I forgot to do that. DeaththeKid Thanks for the advice, I wish I could side in the Consecrated Light I got at the absolute powerforce sneak preview so I can basically kill blackwings with a 2 inch stick on fire with Patrick Swayze, but the pack hasn't been released yet so I cant use it for a couple more weeks. --DeaththeKid Bout my Twilight... : I read bout your comments, and the first part is actually what it is, swarming the field with DW and FL's I know they're not release yet, but Im also an OCG player, and here in my place where Im currently residing uses OCG cards... Deity's are not a bad ideas, since FL Light is the only light monster I can get, then maybe switching it to DW/FRD is not that far. and since FRD's are fiends I can add Solidarity right??... Bout the title, I use the term twilight 'cause I want it to be in DARK and LIGHT plus people gets curious with that kind of title right?? XD SparkX 16:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I almost forgot FL's been released in ANPR and SOVR. SparkX 16:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo, This is Dream Thank you for your comments on my decks. I can't wait 'til the March list comes out, it will beat up all decks except mine (!!!). That is why Sabers and GBs will thrive next format, hopefully. My Necromill has never been great, but it works well on decks with more than 15 monsters. I am considering using a Black Whirlwind engine in it, because it provides deck-thinning and beatdown aspects to the deck. I will be sure to fix your decks sometime, but not now, because a am taking a trip and will be gone for a while. 05:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to it when I have the time. For now, i'm really backed up on requests, sorry.--Akiza Izayoi 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Teh decklist you posted on to all of our talks are badly done. I'll make something out. --Flushy 07:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for your help, Flushy, I look forward to the new hero deck. Don't forget the addition of the new hero support cards such as, Parallel World Fusion, etc. (Basically a remove from play build, HERO STYLE!!!) Thanks again--BeastLink 05:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So that was your E-Hero deck that you posted on my talk... now that i know its yours i can help:) I'll think it over and try and help you out:) NYKid8295 18:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks Nykid, i appreciate your help :P --BeastLink 01:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * You never asked me to consider you for Decks for Free!, I'm reading your request now, but I asked all users with questions or concerns to see my page. Sorry I didn't see it before. Anyways, we're currently set for the ammount of deckbuilders on the page. And as for the deck, will you leave your directions on Decks for Free! for me? Just a heads up, it'll be a while before I finish enough decks to get to yours. Thanks! --Tantara (talk) 02:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Its funny ^_^ I'm working on a Dragunity deck as I type this for a teammate we should shoot the breeze sometime and exchange ideas. Ill try to be on more, had some hard times hit me...04:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey bro, most def i can hit you up and what not, exchanging ideas for dragunity's is a good idea. but listen, i can't check out your page or anything like that if you don't sign your post lol :P. -BeastLink (talk • ) 13:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Im sorry bro I figured that I had left it. My computer has been really screwy lately. Here you go TheDivineDuelist (talk • ) 21:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) My page. Bro, do you mind talking about your Dragunity Deck on my chat? Better than having to do question after question on your page lolTheDivineDuelist (talk • ) 23:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC)